Love Can Come Anytime
by Blue-Winged-Wind
Summary: Mikan and Natsume knew each other ever since 6, but their real meeting was when they were 7, Mikan had a boyfriend at the age of 22 which made Natsume jealous, but they were still the best of friends. Mikan's bf broke up w/ her after a year & she was sad.
1. The Messenger

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi everyone, to all of you who reads this, I hope you will like the story. Please R and R every review of yours counts, whether it's a good review or FLAMES. **

**Dislaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume were chatting online when they were 6, they don't know who they were chatting with, but they enjoyed it. At the age of 7, they realized they were neighbors and schoolmates, and they became best friends. That's where the story begins.**

_Happiness doesn't come from money, but it comes from friendship._

* * *

**It was a beautiful summer morning, Mikan was enjoying it. She was very excited to use the laptop she got for her birthday. Yes, Mikan Sakura, a girl who came from a very rich family, and has the good looks, though not too good when it comes to the brains, her attitude, well it depends, though mostly she is very cheerful, and always has a bright smile.**

"Ohayo Mikan-sama." Her personal maid, Misaki said.

"Ohayo Misaki-chan, please don't call me Mikan-_sama, _Mikan will do." Mikan said, and flashed her bright smile.

"Mikan-sama, your mother ordered me to call you with a sama. By the way do you want me to bring your breakfast up here?"

"Sigh... I guess I can't beat mommy yet. Yes please bring my breakfast here."

"I'll bring it up in a jiffy, by the way what drink do you want for today Mikan-sama?"

"Oh I want orange juice."

"Hai. Mikan-sama." said Misaki and left a sad Mikan.

"Sigh... I don't want to be called Mikan-_sama, _it's just too formal..."

**Mikan opened her laptop, and began to register at a site named Skyline, and downloaded the Skyline messenger. (A/N: There's no site like that.)**

"Hm... It already finished downloading, let's see whom shall I chat first."

**Mikan browsed to different accounts of different people just to make friends. Suddenly, someone caught her eye.**

"Oh... This kid is as young as me! I want to add him/her."

**There was a knock heard from her door, and she let her in.**

"Mikan-sama, here's your breakfast." Misaki said.

"Put it there Misaki-chan." Mikan said, and pointed at the table near her laptop's place.

"Hai." Misaki followed what Mikan said, and left.

**When Misaki was now completely out of sight, Mikan clicked the person who caught her eyes...**

"...dangerousfire, add." Mikan said, as she click add.

**At Mikan's screen, "dangerousfire has accepted your friendship." can be seen.**

"Yey! He added me!" Mikan jumped for joy.

**Suddenly, xXdangerousfireXx chatted her.**

dangerousfire: Why did you add me, happyangel?

happyangel: Well, I was searching for people that are at my age, and you're the only one I saw.

dangerousfire: Duh... It's obvious only rich kids can afford a laptop at our age.

happyangel: dangerousfire, what's your real name?

dangerousfire: My name is Natsume.

happyangel: Hi Natsume! My name is Mikan.

dangerousfire: Yeah, whatever.

happyangel: Well, I was wondering, why did you join Skyline?

dangerousfire: It's for chatting, duh...

happyangel: Why? Are you bored at your house?

dangerousfire: Obviously, yes.

happyangel: Me too. Natsume, what would you feel if someone that is your personal maid and friend was asked by your parents to call you with a sama?

dangerousfire: I'm not making friends with anyone.

happyangel: Then why are you chatting me?

dangerousfire: It's boring, get it? And besides, why would I befriend a maid?

happyangel: Hey, you must treat everyone equally.

dangerousefire: I am treating everyone equally, like I said I hate everyone.

happyangel: Natsume, don't be like that... Those people you hate might help you someday.

dangerousfire: Fine, I don't hate everyone, I just have some kind of grudge against some of them which makes me hate everyone.

happyangel: Ne, Natsume, can I really just call you Natsume without any kun?

dangerousfire: Yeah, not like I care if you call me with or without kun. And besides, you already called me without any kun.

happyangel: Oh right. Hehe.

dangerousfire: Idiot.

happyangel: I'm not!

dangerousfire: Talk to you later idiot. I have a party to attend.

happyangel: Bye... Oh me too.

dangerousfire: I see, bye.

**-dangerousfire has signed out**-

"Yey! I made a new friend! I can talk to him anytime! Oh well, I guess I have to get ready for the party too."

**-happyangel has signed out-**

**Suddenly, the door opened and revealed two persons a girl and a boy.**

"Imouto! You're not yet ready?" shouted a girl.

"Get ready now Mikan." said the boy.

"Gomene Hotaru-nee-chan! Hai, Tsubasa-nii-chan." Mikan said.

"Mom will be angry." Hotaru said.

"Oh, fine I'll get ready!" Mikan said.

**Suddenly, another girl came in, it was Misaki.**

"Gomen, I was about to call Mikan-sama, but I guess you two have told it already." Misaki said, and she was about to leave.

"Oi. Get ready too, you're coming with us." Tsubasa said.

"E...Eh!?" Misaki asked, shocked. "Would you please repeat it Tsubasa-sama?"

"You're coming with us." Tsubasa repeated. "You're Mikan's personal maid, so you need to take care of her."

"Wear the dress that's in your room, that's your personal dress." Hotaru said.

"Oh, okay." Misaki said.

**Misaki went to her room, to get dressed.**

"Nee-chan! Nii-chan! How do I look?" Mikan asked.

**Mikan was wearing a Paris original tube-top lavender dress that was knee-length. She wore a matching lavender 1 inch high heels. Her hair was down to her waist, and at the near end you will see a big purple ribbon, and after that a few hair. Hotaru wore a Paris original dark blue dress that was very long that her matching dark blue 2 inch heels couldn't be seen. Her hair was tied into a twisty twirly bun. Tsubasa wore a white long sleeve inside, and a red tie. He wore black cotton jacket and black cotton pants. His hair was messy, but in a way that is also attractive. **

"You look so great Mi-chan!" said Tsubasa.

"Arigato nii-chan!" Mikan said. "Well, nee-chan? How do I look?"

"You look the same, let's go Youichi is waiting for us in the car." Hotaru said.

"Oh... I see!" Mikan said.

**They went to the main entrance, and there can be found a black limousine, and they went in together with Misaki who was wearing a white dress that was as long as Hotaru's and wore a white 1 inch heel, her hair was the same.**

"Youichi!" Mikan shouted, as she looked at the 3 year-old boy who was looking at her.

"Nee-chan, kawaii..." Youichi said.

"Arigato You-chan." Mikan said.

"Sir, where to?" The chauffeur asked.

"Tokyo Hotel." Tsubasa said.

**The driver drove them to the hotel, and when they arrived they went out. Reporters were there, but they ignored it, and just smiled as they went in.**

"It's big here." Mikan said.

"Well duh, it's a hotel." Hotaru said.

**They went to the attendant and asked which room shall they go. The attendant brought them to the place where they will have a party. **

"What kind of party is this?" Mikan asked.

"Oh ballroom party." Tsubasa said.

"Aw... I don't have any guy to dance me later, for I am young." Mikan said.

"Mikan, look, those guys are at your age too." Hotaru said as he pointed two guys.

**One of the guys had raven hair, and crimson eyes, he wore the same as what Tsubasa wore, but his tie was colored grey. The other, had a blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, he wore same as what Tsubasa wore, but his tie was color blue.**

_"I should dance with one of them." Mikan thought, with a happy smile on her face.  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Please don't forget to review! Hope you like the story. There were OOCs there.


	2. At The Party

**Author's Notes: **

**Hi everyone! I hope you will like this chapter and continue to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A.**

_No one will know, if you won't say._

* * *

_"I should dance with one of them." Mikan thought, with a happy smile on her face."_

**Mikan went to the blonde and the raven haired guy, and said hi.**

"Err... Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura! I'm 6 years old. What's yours?"

"Oh, hi Sakura-san, I'm Hyuuga Ruka. 10 years old."

"Hi, Hyuuga-san!" Mikan said. "What about you?"

"..."

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"..."

"Hey!"

"Look, little girl, I don't care who you are, so you shouldn't care for me too!" The raven haired guy shouted.

"Hey! I was just trying to make friends! If you don't want to make friends with me so be it!"

"Oi... You two, stop it..." Ruka said.

"By the way Hyuuga-san, I want you to meet my nee-chan, she's 10 too!"

"Oh, sure..." Ruka said. "And you can call me Ruka."

"Er...Ruka-pyon is much better." Mikan said. "It sounds cute too!"

"Then, you can call me Ruka-pyon." Ruka said.

"Let's go!" Mikan said.

**Mikan began to drag Ruka away.**

"Wait, Sakura-san, I have to bring him along." Ruka said as he pointed at the raven haired.

"Does he really have to come along..?" Mikan asked. "I mean, he is mean and you are nice... I don't understand."

"He is my little bro after all, and you know what, he is 6 too."

"Oh..."

"Well I'll just call him."

"Fine..." Mikan said.

**Ruka went over to the raven haired.**

"Natsume, let's go. You know that father and mother will be mad if you don't make friends here."

"I hate them. I hate this. I hate her!" Natsume said.

"Just go." Ruka said.

"Fine... Just don't tell anyone my name."

"Fine... Fine..."

**Ruka came with Natsume, and went to where the pretty brunette was.**

"It's you two... What took you so long?"

"He is quite hard to talk to."

"Oh."

**They went to where Tsubasa, Youichi, Misaki and Hotaru was.**

"Hotaru-nee-chan!! Look, this is Hyuuga Ruka, he is 10 too!" Mikan said.

"Oh, it's you Ruka." Hotaru said.

"What are you doing here Hotaru? Oh yeah, your a part of the Sakura clan." Ruka said.

"And you're from the Hyuuga clan right?" Hotaru said.

"Yeah." Ruka said.

"So, you two know each other?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. He's a close friend." Hotaru said.

"Oh."

**Suddenly, a slow music was heard, and people at different ages were dancing.**

"Care to dance Hotaru?" Ruka offered Hotaru.

"Yeah, sure." Hotaru accepted.

**Hotaru and Ruka went to the dance floor, and well obviously, danced.**

"Oi. Hyuuga-san care to dance too..?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"No way." Natsume said.

"Please..." Mikan said, and used her puppy eyes.

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"Hmp. Fine. I'll just eat."

**Mikan started to walk going to the buffet table, but Natsume tripped her.**

"Hyuuga! Why did you trip me!?" Mikan shouted, angrily.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"I said I didn't."

"I said you did!"

"If I did it, what's your proof?"

"Uh..."

"See? You can't answer."

"Hmp!"

"By the way, polka dots doesn't suit you."

"Huh..?" Mikan said, confused, but when she realize what Natsume meant. "HYUUGA YOU ARE A JERK! A PERVERT! A PEEPING TOM!"

**Everyone looked at her.**

"Natsume your going to pay."

**Mikan went to the buffet table, angrily. When she arrived, she took lots of food, and a punch, and she went back to the place, but tripped again _accidentally, _and her food fell to none other than Natsume Hyuuga.**

"Hey! What was that for!?" Natsume shouted.

"Sorry." Mikan said, but secretly smiling.

"You did it on purpose!"

"I didn't, I swear it was an accident."

"I challenge you to a dance contest, after I change."

"I ACCEPT."

**Natsume went to their limousine to change. After he changed, he went back at the party.**

"Are you ready?" Natsume said.

"Of course, I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that."

"If I win, you will leave me alone."

"If you lose, you will be my friend."

"Deal." They both said.

**They went to the dance floor, and began to slow dance.**

"Ouch! Why did you step on me!?" Mikan hissed.

"..."

"Hey! Answer me."

"..."

"Ouch! You stepped on me again!"

"..."

"You don't know how to dance do you?"

"Tch, what does dancing have to do with life anyway."

**After a long while, poor Mikan's foot was now aching. Which means, Natsume lost.**

"YOU. SHOULD. BECOME. MY. FRIEND." Mikan said.

"Tch. We'll just be meeting now, so it's fine." Natsume said.

"Hmp! I hate you Hyuuga!"

"Well then, don't befriend me."

"But a deal is a deal."

"Well then I guess that'll remain."

**Ruka and Hotaru were also out from the dance floor since a while ago. Natsume went to Ruka.**

"Ruka, let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Okay. Bye Hotaru, Mikan, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Youichi."

"Bye." The 5 said in unison.

**(A/N: The 6 of them chatted while Mikan and Natsume were busy fighting.)**

**Ruka and Natsume left.**

"So what happened Mikan-chan?"

"Oh! I was just trying to make friend, and great! He was so rude!"

"Don't worry Mi-chan, nii-chan is here." Tsubasa said.

"Nii-chan!!" Mikan said, as she hugged Tsubasa.

"Hey, you two. Let's go home now." Hotaru said.

"Okay!" Tsubasa and Mikan said.

**When they arrived home, Mikan immediately opened her laptop, and went online.**

happyangel: Natsume-san! I'm glad you're online.

dangerousfire: Hmph. Get lost. I don't want to talk to anyone right now.

happyangel: Sorry... You must've been in a bad bad mood.

dangerousfire: Yeah, so just don't talk to me for today.

happyangel: Okay...

**-dangerousfire has signed out-**

_"Sigh... I thought I could talk to him... But I guess he's in a bad mood like I am." Mikan thought._

**After a few hours, Mikan ate dinner, and went directly to sleep.**

**After a few hours when Mikan fell asleep, Natsume fell asleep.**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews: **

Irumi Kanzaki- Hotaru is 10. Here's my update.

XxblackwingsxX- Glad you love it!! Hope you like this one too. Yeah it's new... Here's your update nee-chan!

ShiroKitsune8- Yeah, you need to read more, so it'll be clear. Here's your update! -smiles-

dominqueanne- Here's the update. Thanks for the review.

KMAC 08- Sorry I couldn't update really soon, 'cause of my braces which makes me have a headache. Glad you love it.

BlackRain105- Glad you will wait for it nee-chan. Here's your favor: Hotaru and Ruka are 10, Mikan and Natsume are 6, Tsubasa and Misaki are 14, Youichi is 3.

tamahits- Glad you like it.

EzMouse- Here's your update Magenta-chan. So, did you like it?


	3. The ViewChanging Meeting

**Author's Notes: **

**Hi everyone! I hope you will like this chapter and continue to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A.**

_If you know the truth you will be shocked, yet in the same time happy.  
_

* * *

**A year had passed, they never knew that they attended the party together, they continued to chat each and everyday, but in just one day, it happened.**

happyangel: So, Natsume, where do you live?

dangerousfire: I live in Mellow Village. House 969.

happyangel: A-are you sure?

dangerousfire: If you won't believe me then why ask?

happyangel: You see, I live in Mellow Village too. House 970.

dangerousfire: You're just my neighbor!?

happyangel: Yeah! I can't believe it!

dangerousfire: So what school will you attend?

happyangel: Er... I heard my parents say that I'll attend Alice Elementary School.

dangerousfire: Me too. I'm studying there.

happyangel: Yippie! You're my classmate!

dangerousfire: It depends, idiot.

happyangel: I have an idea! Why don't we meet up?

dangerousfire: Where?

happyangel: At the playground, where else?

dangerousfire: Now?

happyangel: Yeah.

dangerousfire: Fine...

happyangel: I'll just change, so... bye! Meet you there.

dangerousfire: Hn.

**-happyangel has signed out-**

**-dangerousfire has signed out-**

_"What should I wear..?" They both thought. _

**After quite sometime, they have chosen what they will wear. Mikan chose a lavender dress that was 2 inches below knees, and she wore a lavender silk jacket that was just in half. She also wore a scarf that was also colored lavender. She wore a 1 inch flat high-heels that was color lavender. She wore mittens that was colored lavender too. Some of her hair were tied together with a lavender ribbon, and the others were loose, and her bangs were neatly in place. Natsume wore a red polo and black pants, and he wore a black leather jacket. He wore a red scarf. He wore black rubber shoes.(It was really cold that time, for it was winter break)**

"Nii-chan! I'm just going to the park!"

"Okay, be careful." _Has she gone nuts?_

"Nee-chan! Sayonara!"

"Bye." _I can't believe I have this idiot as a little sister..._

**Mikan left the house to go to the playground, bust she saw her neighbor going out of the house, and off to the park.**

"Is that you Natsume!?"

**Natsume looked at her.**

"Mikan?"

**Mikan ran to him, and almost hugged him, but when she saw that that guy was his FOE she stopped quickly.**

"It's you!" They both said, angrily.

"I can't believe you're Natsume! He was nice and you are mean!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever.."

"You're not going to argue with me?"

"I promised."

"I can't believe you keep your promises!"

"Hey, handsome men must keep his promise, and my promise is that you'll be my friend, and friends fight mostly, so I can still fight with you, but I'm not in the mood right now."

"Gr... Well, you'll be now my friend, so please treat me well." Mikan said, with her trademark smile.

"Fine..."

**They had a long talk, they ate dinner at the near by restaurant(A/N: Natsume payed for it.), and they went back home.**

"Mikan! I was so worried." Tsubasa said.

"Gomene... I just talked to my friend."

"Friend? Since when did you have a friend? Mikan, you know that we are one of the most richest family in the world, so we can't talk to just any strangers." Hotaru said.

"Nee-chan, that friend of mine is Natsume HYUUGA." Mikan said.

"Hyuuga Natsume? Ruka's little brother? Since when? I thought you two are worst enemies?" Hotaru asked.

"It's a secret." Mikan said, and put her tongue out.

"Fine, but don't talk to me after this." Hotaru said, smiling evilly inside.

"Wah!! I'll tell you nee-chan!! You see, it was like this... and then... He said handsome men must keep his promise."

"Oh, I see."

"Mikan, tomorrow is your first day right?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah.." Mikan said.

"That school is a school for prestigious families, so don't mess up." Hotaru butted in.

"Hai!"

"Good girl Mikan." Tsubasa smiled.

"Nii-chan!!" cried Mikan, and hugged Tsubasa.

**Tsubasa hugged her back.**

"Good night Mikan-chan, I believe Hyuuga fed you already..." Tsubasa said.

"Yes! He did! We ate at the restaurant here in the neighbor."

"You mean you ate at a fast food store!?" Hotaru asked, quite angry because it's a cheap and dangerous place.

"No! We ate at the expensive restaurant near here."

"Good, you SHOULDN'T eat at a fast food store, their food is NOT healthy, and it's NOT safe." Hotaru said.

"Hai..." Mikan said. "Oyasumi nii-chan." Mikan said, as she kissed Tsubasa at the cheeks.

"Oyasumi Mikan." as he kissed Mikan at the cheeks.

"Oyasumi nee-chan..." Mikan said, quite angry, but still kissed her on the cheeks.

"..."

**Mikan went back to her soundproof room. (A/N: ALL of the rooms in the house are sound proof except the maid's room, so no one can hear private conversations.)**

"Argh! She pissed me again! Why is she so cold!?"

**Mikan went to her laptop, and signed in at Skyline Messenger, sadly Natsume wasn't online.**

"Why isn't he online at a time like this!?"

"Hey, baka, I'm here, so how could I be online?"

"Wah! What are you doing here!?"

"Hey, you forgot to pay me."

"I thought it was free?"

"Little girl, things now cannot be free."

"Here, but please stay here for a while."

"Fine."

**Mikan gave Natsume the money.**

"What's your problem?"

"My sister, Hotaru, pisses me off! She's like so cold! I hate her!!"

"I don't give good advices, but for once I'll give. She is really worried about you, but she doesn't want to be so emotional, maybe she has a heart ailment."

"Heart... Heart... Ailment?"

"Yeah."

"Wah!! They never told me before!!"

"That is just a maybe."

"But there's a possibility."

"Yup."

"No!! That can't be!!"

"Bye. I'll just go online."

"Bye..." (wasn't listening.)

**Natsume left her house, and went to his house. Mikan left her room, and went to his brother's. Tsubasa was reading a book.  
**

"Nii-chan!! Nii-chan!!"

"What is it imouto?"

"Does Hotaru nee-chan have a heart ailment!?"

"..."

"Nii-chan!!"

"..."

"Nii-chan!! I'm talking to you!"

"..."

"Nii-chan, you mean she has a heart ailment!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Where did you get that from Mi-chan!? Of course she doesn't have!! HAHAHAHAHA! She's just really born emotionless, but she can be emotional sometimes, if you're lucky you might see her emotional side."

"Nii-chan! You scared me a moment ago!"

"Gomen. Gomen."

"I'll be the luckiest girl in the world if I see her emotional side."

"Oyasumi Mikan, it's your bedtime now."

"Oyasumi..."

**Mikan went back to her room, but she couldn't sleep because she was thinking on how to get her sister's emotional side, so she decided to go online, and see if Natsume was online.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Not too good? I know. But please leave a review. I'll make it better next time when the real story starts...

Thanks for the reviews:

Shiro-Kitsune8- He doesn't know... xD

EzMouse- Here's your update Magenta-chan, sorry if it's short again.

Irumi Kanzaki- Here's your update! Yeah... Too bad.

'-MiNi-RAi-' -Hey! Don't say sorry, and you're not pestering me. Reviews can't be doubled. -smiles- Glad you found it interesting. Glad you like the title.

KMAC 08- Glad you love it! Here's your update.

dominqueanne- Glad you loved it, here's your update.

Xiah64- Glad you found it good. Sorry for letting you wait, but here's your chapter.

BlackRain105- Nee-chan, you're right not a right move, but he was happy because he got to stomp Mikan's foot. And it's okay about the favors. I like an older brother like Tsubasa too... T.T

akarue- Glad you found it interesting and you like it. He did stomp it on purpose. Here's your update.

XxblackwingsxX- Here's your update nee-chan! You too! Take care and God bless. Glad you love it.

tamahits- Yup, but it was on purpose. Glad you found it nice.

**I didn't expect that you guys would like it, but I'm glad, and please support me all the way in this story. By the way sorry for the late update.**


	4. Does She Really Have Heart Ailment?

**Author's Notes: **

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the uber late update! You see lots of things happened that I can't update! Sorry, sorry, sorry... I'll do my best on this chapter. Hope you like it. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Higuchi Tachibana? Nope I don't.**

_Be patient, cause in the end, all of that patience you had will be paid off.  
_

* * *

**It has been 10 years after they met, they were very close to each other. Mikan learned a lot about Natsume, and Natsume learned a lot about Mikan. They're now 17 years old, Hotaru and Ruka 21, Youichi 14, and Tsubasa and Misaki 25. Mikan and Natsume were the most popular kids in Alice Academy. Hotaru and Ruka are at 2nd.(A/N: I don't even know how Hotaru got on the list) Mikan and Natsume had been best friends ever since they were 7. **

"Baka, wake up." A guy whispered.

"Huh..?" A half-awake girl said softly.

"We're in class you know?" The guy whispered.

"I forgot!" The girl shouted as she stood up. Which made everyone look at her.

"Miss Sakura, what did you forget?" The teacher said coldly.

"J-J-Jinno-sensei." Mikan stuttered.

"Well Sakura?" Jinno said.

"I...I slept late..."

"And slept in class? You shouldn't be sleeping in class you know?"

"Gomene..."

"In order for you to learn, answer my question."

**The teacher gave Mikan a question about Algebra. **

"Well?"

"I... Uh..."

**Suddenly, Mikan felt someone tug her skirt, and she looked down, and saw the answer. She immediately said the answer.**

"Very well Sakura. You may now sit down."

"H-Hai..."

**Mikan sat back on her chair.**

"I owe you one." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"I know." He whispered back.

**After hours of lessons, it was dismissal.**

"Ah!! At last school's done, and summer's coming!" Mikan said.

"There's still the exams." Natsume said.

"I know! I've prepared."

"Oh really? How come you didn't know the answer awhile ago?"

"You mean that's included?"

"Yeah."

"Wah!! That's the only thing I haven't studied! I don't even know how it's done!"

"I'll go to your room later at night after dinner, and I'll teach you. No sleeping until you understand EVERYTHING."

"EH!?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Fine."

"Mikan, let's go!" A girl shouted.

"Hai!" Mikan said. "Bye Natsume."

"Hn."

**Mikan and her friends left.**

"Nonoko, you didn't have to shout at me!"

"Gomen." Nonoko said. "Look at this news."

"Let me see..."

**After Mikan read the newspaper her eyes were wide open. **

"What's this news about!?" Mikan shouted, quite angry.

"We don't know... We just read about it." Anna, one of her friends said.

"Yeah, so we quickly told you." Sumire, another friend said.

"But we're just friends!" Mikan shouted.

"We know, but look at the headline."

**Tokyo Days**

**Business News: **

**Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura Dating?**

_Natsume Hyuuga son of one of the most richest families in the world,_

_dates Mikan Sakura daughter of one of the most richest families in the world._

_One of our reporters saw Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura go to the aquarium._

_The reporter said they were enjoying and they were even holding hands._

_The reporter quickly took the picture of them together._

_Is it young love? Or family orders? Or was it a misunderstanding._

"IT'S NOT TRUE!!" shouted Mikan furiously, it caused everyone to look at her.

"Mikan, everyone's looking at you, calm down." Nonoko said.

"Yeah, you don't need to make a fuss." Anna said.

"I'm sorry, but this news is obviously false!" Mikan said.

"We know... but first you must know how to deal with your sister about this rumor." Sumire said.

"I know... I'm scared of that cold-hearted sister of mine." Mikan said.

"We are afraid of her too." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Well I'm not." Sumire said.

"Then take Mikan home, I remembered that I will do something." Anna and Nonoko said synchronized.

"I have something to do too... Maybe next time or so." Sumire said.

"She's scared." The three mumbled.

"F-fine! I'm scared of that cold-hearted freak!" Sumire said.

"Don't call my sister a cold-hearted freak..." Mikan said.

"Sorry..." Sumire said.

"Well, I'll go home by myself. You guys are busy after all." Mikan said.

"Sorry." The three said.

"It's okay. I'm going to be fine." Mikan said.

"Bye." The three said.

"Ja."

**Mikan left, and went straight for home. When she arrived...  
**

"What's the meaning of this!?" shouted Hotaru as she threw the newspaper to Mikan's face.

"We were just having fun... It wasn't something like that..." Mikan replied.

"It WASN'T, but, it looked like it WAS!" Hotaru shouted again.

"I... I'm sorry... I really didn't mean it..." Mikan apologized once again.

"Fine... Go to your room now." Hotaru said in a demanding tone.

"Hai..."

**Mikan went into her room.**

"Damn that sister of mine!! I know that she knows it isn't true, yet she still scolded me!! she even threw that thick newspaper on my face! Argh!!" shouted Mikan to no one in particular.

**Mikan opened her laptop, went online, and made a conference.**

ilovechemistry has joined the conference.

catdoggirl has joined the conference.

dangerousfire has joined the conference.

smartnproud has joined the conference.

cooking4life has joined the conference.

icanreadyou has joined the conference.

happyangel: Hi everyone!! I'm glad that you all joined the conference.

catdoggirl: So what happened?

happyangel: That cold-hearted sister threw a thick newspaper on my face! It hurts.

ilovechemistry: Poor Mikan...

cooking4life: I know...

happyangel: Yuu!! Help me! You're good at calculations right? Calculate the time that my sister will be angry with me.

smartnproud: But that's incalculable!

happyangel: Please think of a way..

smartnproud: When does she got mad at you?

ilovechemistry: Mikan, it's everyday right?

happyangel: Yes...

cooking4life: At 5 p.m. right?

happyangel: Yup...

catdoggirl: Not only at 5 p.m., but also at 10 a.m. when there's no school right?

happyangel: Yes!

dangerousfire: ...

happyangel: Natsume!

dangerousfire: What?

happyangel: It's your fault that my sister is angry again. You owe me one.

dangerousfire: No I don't, I will tutor you and that's my payment.

ilovechemistry: What?! You will tutor Mikan?

cooking4life: Mikan you didn't told us about that.

catdoggirl: Sorry for the disturb.

icanreadyou: What's up guys? Sorry, I was out for a while after I accepted the conference.

happyangel: Hi Koko!

icanreadyou: Hi Mikan, do you have a problem?

happyangel: You sure can read me!!

icanreadyou: It must be talent.P So what now?

happyangel: There's a news that says Natsume and I are dating, and obviously it's not true!! Now, my sister is angry with me... Sigh... I don't know what to do..

icanreadyou: Why not let Natsume kick the public off?

happyangel: Oh yeah! Natsume can you please tell them to buzz off?

smartnproud: According to my calculations, Mikan-chan, it won't work.

dangerousfire: I agree with Yuu.

cooking4life: But what can we do?

ilovechemistry: Mikan's sister is now angry with her...

catdoggirl: Yeah... and her sister is uber scary!!

happyangel: Don't worry, I can bare her, but what about the public!?

icanreadyou: Don't mind them, and tell them they're just a bunch of liars. P

dangerousfire: You're wrong at that point Koko. IF we tell that to them, they'll stop buying our products, which will cause our business to fall.

happyangel: Yeah...

smartnproud: As I can see, we have no other choices, but to act, and you'll also need to ask for your families permission if you act. Plus, if you act, sales will go higher on both sides, because Natsume, is the hottest guy for the girls, right? And Mikan is the well hottest girl, for the guys.

catdoggirl: I agree.

ilovechemistry: I don't agree because if they act, some will be disappointed and stop buying products.

smartnproud: Oh yeah... Then I think it's the best to say to the public that you aren't together, they might believe you if you tell it in a nice manner.

icanreadyou: Then don't let Natsume say it. :3

cooking4life: Yeah. xD

happyangel: I'll try it tomorrow in the morning, and Natsume, you're coming!

dangerousfire: Whatever.

coking4life: Got to go guys! I still need to cook for dinner.

ilovechemistry: Me too, I need to help prepare dinner.

icanreadyou: Bye. Need to go too. Dinner's prepared early today. :3

smartnproud: I still need to study, bye!

happyangel: Bye you guys!

cooking4life has left the conference.

ilovechemistry has left the conference.

icanreadyou has left the conference.

smartnproud has left the conference.

catdoggirl: So... What now?

happyangel: I'm going to talk to nii-chan, so bye.

dangerousfire: Remember the review.

happyangel: Hai!

catdoggirl: Bye.

catdoggirl has left the conference.

happyangel has left the conference.

dangerousfire has canceled the conference.

**Mikan went to Tsubasa's room, but she heard a girl crying inside when she was about to open the not so opened door, that made her listen to the conversation.  
**

"Nii-chan... Father slapped me again."

"Are you alright imouto-chan?"

"It hurts... It really hurts..."

"Hotaru, you know how our father is right? So it's best if you follow him."

"I know, I did my everything just to follow him, and not be slapped."

"What did he use this time?"

"He used a stick to slap me at the back, and his bare hands to slap me on my face."

_"Hotaru-nee-chan..." Mikan thought._

"That must've hurt you a lot..."

"Yeah... what's worst is that I was angry with Mikan again..."

"Why?"

"You see... At the newspaper, it said that Mikan and Natsume were dating, which isn't supposed to be."

"Well, it's not true right? Mikan is supposed to be engaged with Daichi Asakura, first son of the Asakura family."

_"No! It can't be! No one told me that... I don't even know who Asakura Daichi is!" Mikan thought._

"I know... but Mikan is surely angry with me..."

"Anyways, what about father? Is he still angry?"

"Yeah... Very angry especially to me."

"He must have been very disappointed... What did you fail anyways?"

"I failed to be the top of the class."

"What!? I thought you were the smartest in class..?"

"There was a new student who got perfect hundred."

"Well, it should challenge you to get a hundred to and be more attentive in class."

"I know!"

"Cheer up lil sis."

"Hai!"

**Tsubasa tried lots of ways to make Hotaru laugh out loud, and most of them were successful.**

_"Nee-chan... I'm so lucky to see all your unseen emotions in one day..." Mikan thought as she went back to her room._

**After a few hours, they had dinner, and after dinner, Natsume came to her room, and...  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

So how was it? Ugly? Normal? Not interesting? Boring? Good? Please leave a review, and once again, sorry for the uber late update. I hope you'll still read this even in times where I'll be late in updating.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:**

EzMouse- Well? How was it?

BlackRain105- Window. xD

akerue- Haha!

-KuroTenshi11- - 7.

-natsume-luvr25- Sorry for the late update...

xXx Simple Silent xXx- Glad you like it. Sorry for the late update. And sure! I'll be glad to be your friend.

'-MiNi-RAi-' - Of course she doesn't. -smiles-

neko yuki- Glad you found it interesting.

XxblackwingsxX- Sorry for the late update!! Glad you love it, and found it cute!

Shiro-Kitsune8- Oh? Did hell freezed now? xD

goddessAngela- Here's your update, hope you like it.

Irumi Kanzaki- Well, does she?

kae1523mae- Not really. They're family friends, I guess?

**I love you guys!! **


End file.
